Show Me the Power!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Bakugan new vestroia episode 16 part 1-show me the power 0005.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 16 |last = Last One Standing |next = Dude, Where's My Bakugan? }} Show Me the Power! is the 16th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on August 22, 2009. Plot Spectra and Gus, stuck on Earth, stay in an abandoned factory. When Gus returns with'' "juice in boxes"'' (there's no such thing as juice-boxes on Vestal), he finds that Spectra is gone. While Dan trains his apprentice Baron, Spectra runs into a female fortune teller, who tells him, that if he stays on the path he's chosen, he will meet his end, but he does not listen to her. Spectra decides to take Drago by force, now being tired of waiting for Dan to join him. He sends one of Gus' robot hornets to challenge him and they meet in the arena where he last fought Masquerade. Mira, Baron and Runo worry about Dan being out on his own. In the first round Dan takes a major loss, but manages to strike back with his Bakugan Trap Scorpion. But then Spectra pulls out his own Mechanical Bakugan Trap Metalfencer. Helios gets frustrated and demands that he give him more power. Spectra willingly obliges and activates a Forbidden Ability Card to give Helios absolute power. Dan and Drago are disgusted by this massive power and what it could do to Helios, but neither Spectra nor Helios seem to care about the consequences. Drago is no match for this power and loses with Spectra claiming him as his prize. Dan is crushed by his defeat and the loss of his partner Drago, while his rival walks by the same female fortune teller, who is shocked by how much darker his future has become, but it seems that Spectra doesn't care. Major events *Spectra challenges Dan to a battle. *Dan decides to have the battle at Dome Stadium, where he had his final battle with Masquerade. *Spectra is revealed to be in possession of a Trap, Metalfencer, who can combine with Helios. *Spectra defeats Dan by more than 500 Gs using a set of forbidden Ability Cards, thus winning Drago from him. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso VS Spectra Phantom Round 1 *'Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Neo Dragonoid (Power: 400 Gs). Spectra throws out Viper Helios (Power: 600 Gs). Dan activates the ability Burning Dragon '(Drago: 400 - 600 Gs). Dan activates the Double ability '''Fire Tornado '''plus '''Burning Tornado '(Drago: 600 - 700 - 900 Gs ~ Helios: 600 - 500 - 300 Gs). Spectra activates the ability 'Burst Core '''to nullify all of Dan's abilities (Drago: 900 - 700 - 600 Gs ~ Helios: 300 - 500 - 600 Gs). Spectra activates the ability '''General Quasar '(Helios: 600 - 800 Gs). Dan activates the ability 'Fire Shield '(Helios: 800 - 600 Gs). Spectra activates the Fusion Ability 'Omega '(Helios: 600 - 800 Gs). '''Dan Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Spectra wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Spectra throws his Gate Card and Viper Helios. (Power: 600 Gs). Dan throws out Neo Dragonoid. (Power: 400 Gs) Dan activates the Double Ability Burning Tornado plus Burning Dragon (Drago: 400 - 600 - 800 Gs ~ Viper Helios: 600 - 400 Gs). Spectra activates the ability Nova Spiral to nullify both abilities (Drago: 800 - 400 Gs ~ Viper Helios: 400 - 600 Gs). Spectra activates the ability Void Stream (Drago: 400 - 0 Gs). Dan throws out his Trap Scorpion (Power: 350 Gs). Dan activates the ability Reflection Boost to reflect the ability to Helios and subtract 100 Gs from Helios (Drago: 0 - 400 Gs ~ Helios: 600 - 200 - 100 Gs). Helios gets wiped out by its own reflected attack. Spectra Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan Life Force: 300 Points (60%)' *'Spectra Life Force: 500 Points (100%)' Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Neo Dragonoid. (Power: 400 Gs) Spectral throws out Viper Helios. (Power: 600 Gs) Spectra activates the ability General Quasar (Viper Helios: 600 - 800 Gs). Spectra activates the Fusion Ability Omega (Viper Helios: 800 - 1000 Gs). Dan activates Tornado Barrier to nullify the Abilities and subtract 100 Gs from Helios (Viper Helios: 1000 - 600 - 500 Gs). Spectra activates the ability Maximum Quazar (Viper Helios: 500 - 800 Gs). Spectra throws out his Trap Metalfencer (Power: 400 Gs). Metalfencer and Helios combine to form Battle Unit Mode, combining Power Levels in the process (Power: 1200 Gs). Spectra activates the ability Red Valkyrie (Battle Unit Mode: 1200 - 1400 - 1600 Gs). Dan activates Strike Dragon (Drago: 400 - 800 Gs ~ Viper Helios: 1600 - 1200 Gs). Dan throws out his Trap Scorpion (Power: 350 Gs). Drago and Scorpio combine power Levels (Drago and Scorpio: 1150 Gs). Dan activates the Triple Ability Burning Tornado plus Burning Dragon plus Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer (Drago and Scorpio: 1150 - 1350 - 1550 - 1850 Gs ~ Battle Unit Mode: 1200 - 1000 - 900 Gs). Spectra activates the Double Ability Nova Defenser plus Red Valkyrie (Battle Unit Mode: 1200 - 1500 Gs ~ Drago and Scorpio: 1850 - 1450 Gs). Scorpio gets wiped out by Battle Unit Mode from behind. Dan activates the Ability Burning Dragon (Drago: 1100 - 1300 Gs). The attack causes Battle Unit Mode to seperate. Spectra activates the Forbidden Ability Nova Blazer X to reduce the power Levels of all Bakugan on the field to their base Power Level and add 700 Gs to Helios (Drago: 1300 > 400 Gs ~ Helios: 1100 - 600 - 1300 Gs). Drago gets wiped out by Helios' power. Dan Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Spectra Phantom. Bakugan Seen * Neo Dragonoid * Mega Nemus * Viper Helios Bakugan Trap Debuts * Metalfencer Bakugan Traps Seen * Scorpion * Metalfencer Trivia *In this episode, Dan calls Scorpion "Scorpio". *Spectra said "Gate Card open", ''when he set it. *Dan wanted to fight Spectra in the stadium where he last defeated Masquerade because he "would have hometown advantage". This also is the second time Masquerade is mentioned in New Vestroia. *The Forbidden Ability Cards are shown for the first time in the anime. *"The Bee"'' made its third appearance, entering Dan's house and showing Spectra Phantom challenging Dan Kuso for a brawl between them. *Spectra's downfall being prophesied by a fortune teller is a reference to the story about Julius Caesar's defeat foretold by a soothsayer. Like the real-world Caesar, Spectra will later be betrayed by his allies, leading to his seeming defeat, though unlike Caesar, he in fact survives. Difference between the Japanese and English dub *The line where Gus says that there are juiceboxes on Earth is English dub-made. In the Japanese version, he simply says that he retuned from buying goods for Spectra. Video English Japanese de:Zeig mir deine Macht Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes